Dear Fang
by maxride08
Summary: Dear Fang, Things have changed in the past 14 years. I didn't think I could love anyone again . But I love him. He saved me. Im not sorry for moving on. 6 years from now I will be still be waiting at Lake Mead. Always, Max.


**This is jus going to be a short fic that takes place after FANG. While my other story "Visit from the Future" is on hold due to my laptop and all my future chapters being taken hostage by a stupid murderous virus, this idea came to mind and I had to put it up for all of you to read!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Maximum Ride. The lucky man we all love, James Patterson, has alllllll the rights.**

Chapter 1: The Letter

_Dear Fang._

_I've thought about this so many times. Wondering what I would say to you if I had the chance. So a month ago when Jeb told me he had made contact with you, I finally had the chance. You dont know how many times I have sat here, staring at this page, wishing for the words to come._

_Things have changed in the past 14 years Fang. I want you to understand, to accept what I know I need to tell you. For a while, I thought that you would hate me. I knew you would. I thought that I was such a horrible person, and that I deserved all the horrible things in the world for this. But not anymore. Fang, when you left, I was as good as dead. I wasnt Max, I wasnt a leader, I wasnt even alive. I was so devestated and heartbroken. At first, I hated you for leaving me. Then I hated myself. I told myself that if I had been good enough, if I had been stronger, that you would have stayed._

_You need to know that I loved you. God Fang, I loved you more than anything in the universe. You were so perfect for me, so amazing and special and more than anything I could have asked for. I would have gone to the ends of the earth for just one more kiss, or touch, for just one more look into those beatiful midnight eyes that I had fallen so completely in love with. It took me years, but I came to accept that as much as I loved you and missed you and always would, I couldnt spend the next twenty years of my life waiting for you. And looking back, I smile because I know what we had was real. You will always have the most special of places in my heart._

_You were my best friend once. And as I tell you this, I hope you can read it as my best friend and be happy for me. Because I am so happy Fang! Wow, its so strange to think that after all that we have been through, us, the flock, the world, that I could be so happy. I love him Fang. After you, I didnt think I could ever love anyone again. In a way, he saved me. He made me feel like me again, like Max. It sounds corny, but I really think that this he was meant for me. Not in the way the scientists had said Dylan was supposed to be my perfect half, or the way you see soul mates that find each there on TV, or even in the sense of "love at first sight", but in the way that he brings out all the good in me; all the things I could never say, never do, never believe; it's all possible with him. I will always love you more than my own life. But Fang, it's been almost 14 years since we've last seen each other._

_I'm not sorry for moving on. It was harder than I could ever tell you, but I've discovered so much more of myself and of the world by letting go and just by letting myself be happy again. I hope you're happy. I hope you've found everything you've been looking for._

_I understand if you dont want to see me again. 6 years from now, I will be at the Hawk Cave at Lake Mead. All I can hope for is that you will be waiting for me there._

_Love always and forever,_

_Max_

**Short and sweet. Hope you liked it! More to come soon!**

**REEEVVVVIIEEEWWWW!**

**Love,**

**Maxride08**

**aka Hannah**

**_p.s... Check out my other stories!_**

**_2 MaxRide fics_**

**_Reunion and Visit from the Future: both are awesome and have like 500 reviews each...that tells you a lot right? haha_**

**_1 Twilight_**

**_Once Upon a Time Untold: the untold romance of Esme...before Carlise...seriously, this is like my favorite thing ever. READ IT! teeheee!_**


End file.
